Imaging devices capable of switching the imaging rate from a normal rate to a higher rate in taking a moving image have been known. When a sequence of image frames acquired by imaging at different imaging rates in this manner is displayed at regular intervals on a display device, an effect that a scene image at a higher rate is reproduced in slow motion is produced.
At a timing corresponding to switching of the imaging rate, however, visual discontinuity may occur, which may give a feeling of strangeness to a viewer when a moving image is displayed.
In view of the above, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a method of generating images for recording obtained by gradually changing frame intervals at a boundary of frame rates so that discontinuity will be reduced in the display.